


Insane Sanity

by p3ppermint



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Drug Use, How Do I Tag, Insane Wilbur Soot, Multi, Nah it ain't sexual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Over protective siblings, Underage Drug Use, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3ppermint/pseuds/p3ppermint
Summary: Wilbur has gone insane, chasing after Tommy who bumped into his other older brother, what will happen? Well, let's find out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 431





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562) by [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay). 



> Okay okay this is from an amazing prompt and I just love it so uh I can't really write so I'm still thinking about the future chapters, good luck to me and I hope you enjoy this.

The young man scrambled on his feet, tripping a few times as he feels his lungs gasping for air, the forest was dark at night, and it didn’t go well with how rushed he was to get away. The blonde boy breathed heavily as he stumbled through the forest, not daring to look back, begging so many times in his mind for his twisted friend to not find him, he was scared, scared of the man that he trusted the most… Tommy couldn’t stop himself from whimpering and sobbing, it was so painful, he was scared, like a frightened deer running away from a Coyote, running from those deadly fangs that can end his life at any time.

[“No no no Please don’t catch up!”]

[“I’m screwed, I’m screwed, I’m screwed aren’t I!”]

Just thinking about the brunette’s expressions before he started running was absolutely petrifying, he didn’t know what would’ve happened if he didn’t run, he could hear rapid footsteps from so close but so far, and it made him try running faster. It was genuine fear, he feared his closest friends, he felt like they couldn’t be trusted anymore… The birch leaves had a darker shade from the day time, they were just bundles of darkness. Tommy didn’t even dare look back, only continuously running, tripping on tree roots a few times, only to scramble to his feet and continuing running, knowing that the brunette man might catch up.

Tommy hated to admit it, but his blue eyes were slowly filling up with tears, he couldn’t stand this, he couldn’t stand being captured, not to mention being drugged! Hell knows what Wilbur would do if he drugged him, he didn’t even know what drug he was going to inject into him, not wanting to even start to think about what might happen to him if Wilbur had his hands onto him. His thoughts were all messed up, he couldn’t even think properly at this point, not to mention digesting all the information thrown at him.

Deeper into the woods, deeper into the trees, deeper into darkness, but he couldn’t seem to distance himself away from Wilbur, he could feel the Brunette man still chasing after him from not far away, he could almost hear the sinister laughter from not far away, he could almost see his doom if he even stopped for maybe half a minute to rest, he couldn’t stop, he needed to run, run away from L’Mamburg,, running away from Pogtopia. Wil wasn’t like this, he wasn’t like this when he was younger, Wilbur didn’t treat him like this before… what happened? Tommy didn’t want to answer his own question, he would very much rather drown in his memories.

He has been running for only about ten minutes, but his legs felt like they were going to fall off, everything around him seemed to slow down, this run was endless, where was he running to? He didn’t even know himself, he just needed to get away from the brunette as quickly as possible, and he needed to run far far away, so far away that nobody could ever hurt him.

While he was running, his mind was flashing through so much, so many people’s faces: Dream’s weird mask, Sapnap, George, Schlatt, Phil, Techno, Tubbo, Tubbo? Tommy didn’t want to leave such a close friend and literally an older brother of his, he really didn’t. All the smiling faces slowly faded away, leaving only Wilbur standing in the middle, turning around with a twisted smile. That smile shook the blonde boy to the core, he ran even faster, like a scared rabbit running from a hunter. Tommy’s usually soft blonde hair was all messed up and dirty, but he couldn’t care less, there were a few scratches and bruises on his porcelain skin, his Aquamarine eyes were full of fear and despair.

As he continued to run, he felt someone in front of him, but his motor skills weren’t there to stop him bumping right into someone’s chest, his knees weakening as he basically collapsed onto the quite tall wall of a man in front of him, when he looked up, a pair of sharp crimson eyes stared back at him. “T-Techno!” Tears poured down the younger’s eyes, collapsing into the pink-haired man’s chest, crying and sobbing, not knowing what he should do. The older man stayed silent, his long pink hair was tied into a ponytail, some loose strands gently drooping down his quite wide shoulders as Tommy gripped harder onto “The Blade” ‘s clothes, he was whimpering and sobbing, he couldn’t even breathe properly while the pink haired man just stood there, looking down softly at the boy. 

“Wilbur! W-Wilbur’s gone mad!”

“He was chasing me, and, and then he wanted to drug me!”

“I need to run away! Techno! Please help me, please help…”

Tommy couldn’t possibly think of what would’ve happened if Techno wasn’t there, he threw his arms around his older brother, sobbing as he gripped harder and squeezed the man tighter, scared to let go as if his life depended on it. The pink haired man slowly wrapped his arms around his younger brother tightly, gently patting and stroking his back to calm him down, then rubbing and combing out his blonde hair, whispering with a deep voice to calm the boy down. The pink-haired man gently cooed and stroked his little brother’s back repeatedly, attempting to slowly smooth out his cries.

“It’s going to be okay, listen to me, Tommy.”

There was a slight crack in the man’s monotone voice, it was what was under the ice, it was true emotion under the mask of the Anarchist. Tommy couldn’t seem to put words together, he was too scared to actually properly say anything anymore, the comfort from his older brother made him feel reassured, it made him feel better and much more protected from the maniac of a brother Wilbur was, he was less tensed up about everything, but his mind was still going absolutely berserk, his face was still buried into his pink-haired brother’s chest, but he was thinking about running away, he knows that Wilbur was going to catch up soon if he didn’t run sooner.

“Techno, help me run? Please! Please… he’s going to catch up!”

Tommy was getting more and more anxious, he didn’t want to think of what would happen if Wilbur caught up, he was wiggling a bit in his older brother’s embrace. In response, his older brother gripped his shoulders a little harder, putting his little brother close to him in a protective posture, holding him closely but firmly.

“Tommy~”

The sing-song voice of the brunette frightened Tommy, he started struggling more and more, scared out of his mind about what might happen to him, but his pink-haired brother seemed to grip his shoulders firmly without any sign of protecting him.

“Techno we have to-! Techno let’s run!”

“Fuck- Techno he’s catching up!”

“Techno let’s run-!!!”

Despite his younger brother’s squirming and desperate emotions, the pink haired man didn’t budge a single bit, hearing the brunette’s footsteps slowly getting closer as he held the panicked boy even closer and tighter…

“Wilbur! I’m here! I have him!”

Hearing this sentence, the younger boy’s blood froze, he couldn’t believe what was even happening, why did his brother do this to him? Why was he like this? Why was it always the people that he trusted the most!? Wilbur’s tall figure appeared through the woods, his face still wearing that sinister smile as he walked closer with a needle, only causing Tommy to struggle more, he couldn’t really see what was happening behind him, he could hear his heart pumping blood and beating heavily.

“LET ME GO! TECHNO! LET ME GO! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!”

Tommy was basically screaming, he tried so hard, only falling back into the dooming and tight embrace of his second oldest-brother, everything was over when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, he felt something cold slowly running through him, he couldn’t think properly. The young boy stomped onto the pink-haired man’s foot hard in despair and a wish of survival, his pink haired brother flinched and loosened his grip around his younger brother, trying to run away as he almost started crawling on the floor. Technoblade had a strong and fast reflex, instantly catching Tommy from his tracks and, despite his crying and begging, he could feel the rest of the liquid in the syringe injected into him…


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! I didn't feel so motivated so sorry about that, I'm trying to update once one or two weeks now.

In his creasing eyes, he could barely see a green silhouette, then a mask, and then dirty blonde hair, and then emerald eyes, he could barely piece his mind together to understand what was happening, but when he slowly saw who it was, the fact shocked him to his very core, it was Dream. Why? Tommy trusted him, in fact, Dream treated him like his little brother, and he trusted Tommy too. The masked man turned around, seemingly noticing that Tommy still had a grip on his consciousness, he turned around, the creepy mask facing Tommy “Goodnight kid, sleep well.” The teen’s aquamarine eyes slowly lost their light, his lashes slowly fluttering until he finally closed his eyes, falling into unconsciousness.

Tommy felt like he was drowning, drowning in darkness and numbness, he could barely process what just happened and where he was, he just felt pain from inside out, it was just the pain of being betrayed, it was so much more painful than tripping and falling on all those tree roots. After hell knows how long of soaking in the pitch black place that was his mind, he felt like a ray of consciousness seeped in, he could feel that he was but onto the floor and against something, and then he could hear muffled voices that were echoing through the mist that was his mind.

“So Dream will just leave us here or what?”

A man with a deeper and monotone voice asked, Tommy could tell that it was Techno, his second oldest brother, and another, slightly higher voice which Tommy knew was Wilbur responded.

“I’m not sure, he’ll probably come back, but I’ll go get some food first.”

Then there were footsteps slowly stepping away, Tommy could almost knit his consciousness together but he pretended to be unconscious to observe what might be happening and look for a chance to escape. Wilbur has left, and only Techno was probably wandering around the small area as Tommy could sometimes hear his light footsteps around him; then, with no warning, he heard the man’s footsteps also fade away, he could tell the difference between the men by their footsteps because the pink haired man had a much lighter step while his oldest brother seemed to step more steadily despite his definitely unstable mind.

When the young blonde man realized that his brothers weren’t there, he slowly and quietly stood up, shaking his limbs a bit, looked around, and started running. Tommy didn’t even know what he was running towards, but from all he could see, it was night, and that wasn’t a good sign; Noises were closing up to Tommy, he could hear a Zombie somewhere around, and before he could possibly dodge, an iron sword slashed across his arm as some of his blood splashed into the night air, he tripped on his feet and fell onto the floor, still groaning in pain as the Zombie seizes to slash again, it’s green skin was coated with armor as tommy tried to escape.

“Tommy!”

The pink haired man ran out of nowhere with a diamond sword in hand, the blonde boy shuffled back, he was scared that his brother would slash at him out of anger, but instead, he felt a disgusting soggy and stick sensation splash on his face; When he looked up again he could only see his brother standing there, eyes full of bloodlust and a sword coated with blood in hand, and then in horror, Tommy watched his older brother repeatedly kick and slash at the zombie’s lifeless body. 

“Tommy! Are you okay?”

When Tommy was still in shock, Technoblade basically grabbed his younger brother’s bleeding arm and pulled out some bandages from inside his robe and patched the startled boy up, after that, he dropped his blood-dyed sword and pulled Tommy right into a tight embrace; Technoblade was more scared than Tommy was, he hugged him tightly, not caring that the blood was getting on his white shirt, he just wanted his little brother to be safe. 

“Techno! Tommy!? Tommy! Are you okay?”

Wilbur ran from a distance and frantically got onto the ground to look at his little brother and his second youngest brother, his crimson eyes had an overload of emotions, too much emotions, but that was all he could rely on. The tall brunette hugged his younger brother as he noticed the wound on his arm.

“Everything is going to be fine, you have us Tommy…”

A silent tear fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is painful to write, the insanity and all that took me quite long to write so sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed this over-protective sibling-to-sibling relationship!


End file.
